


Raiding The Pantry

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: The Call Of Adventure [12]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Multi, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Selene crouched at the edge of her forest, watching as the occupants of the forest cabin prepared to turn in for the night.





	Raiding The Pantry

Selene crouched at the edge of her forest, watching as the occupants of the forest cabin prepared to turn in for the night. Once the final candle had been blown out, Selene got to her feet, Lebou by her side, and began to creep towards the storage shed. She gently pushed the door open and inched inside. Her gaze fell upon a chest near the center of the room and she crawled over, before trying to open it. It was locked. Growling to herself, Selene pulled out her lock picks and started to pick it. Eventually, it clicked and Selene gently eased it open. To her surprise, it was empty. A loud crash caused her to jump. It also summoned shouting and the sound of footsteps. Acting on instinct, Selene opened a small window above a couple of crates and dove through it. Hopefully they wouldn’t see the footprints in the dust.

“Come on, Lebou!” She hissed, before ducking out of side as the door swung open and three figures entered.

“See Aylan Iva? It’s just a fox. The ‘Wicked Witch Of Bramblewood’ stays on the far side of the forest.” The first one said, as Lebou darted out the door.

“Yes there is Samson! Fidel told me so!” The woman, who was presumably Aylan Iva, insisted.

“Fidel?” The first one, Samson, asked.

“She needs to know these things so she can take precautions against them!” The third one, who had to be Fidel, argued.

“But I saw someone! And she was just like how you described her! With hair as red as blood and skin as pale as the moon! She even has a familiar! A fox! Just like the one that just left!”

“For the final time- you know what? I really don’t want to have this conversation right now. Go to your room.” Samson ordered.

“Ugh, fine!” Aylan Iva screamed, before storming out.

“How many times have I told you not to encourage her? First that business with the temple, now this!”

“I’m sorry, Samson. I told her that story when she was a child, after that hunting party disappeared. My guess, since she’s smart enough to stay out of the area that has a fence weaved from human bone, is that she saw something -a fey or lost spirit probably- and mistook it for one of the witches.” Fidel explained. Samson sighed.

“Hopefully it will deter her from wandering too far in, but we can worry about that in the morning. Come on, let’s get some sleep.”

Finally, the couple left and Selene climbed back through the window, dropping to the floor. She then began to scan the rest of the shed. Not everything in the storage shed would be empty.


End file.
